


You Ain't Getting Over Him

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, D/s, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Omega!Dan, alcohol mention, alpha!Phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	You Ain't Getting Over Him

Dan checked his phone, it was almost two in the morning on a Friday night. He sat anxiously awaiting the same message that came every week. The same message that was probably pre-set or saved as a draft in the senders phone by now. The violent blue white glow of light from his phone screen was the only light in the entire room. Not even the light LED bulbs of the street lights showing through his thin black curtains. It was deadly silent through his flat making him feel alone and vulnerable. He took a deep breath, reminding himself of the same thing he told himself every Friday night.

Don't pick up the phone. 

It had been going on for far too long. Dan had been the one to pursue the man, he was the one who started this entire thing that he now endured every week. He was horny and just wanted to scratch an itch. They'd met at a bar and of course Dan had too much to drink because his low self esteem made him think that nobody in this bar would want him, especially not an alpha. Dan's went without cologne that night too, deciding if he were to meet an alpha then he'd want to smell natural. Of course, that was when the beautiful tall man approached the bar from behind him. His black quiff perfectly styled and his shirt buttoned up to his adams apple. It was obvious this man was an alpha, the way he carried himself told Dan everything he needed to know. They drank and danced a lot that night. The alpha smirking every time another alpha would look their way, he was treating Dan like someone worth having and that was all that mattered. They went home together that night, only for Dan to sneak out the following morning leaving his number behind on his pillow.

As soon as the clock on his phone blinked 02:00, the call came in. The vibrations loud and harsh in his hand as he almost threw it down onto his mattress. Don't pick up the phone. Ignoring him made Dan's chest physically ache as if his heart was being held in a vice, clamped down onto and nearly popping like a balloon. He was trying to remember why exactly he had his rules in place, only to remember that he hadn't wanted a commitment. That every time they'd hooked up Dan had always left in the early hours of the morning. The alpha had even stuck to this routine for the past few months of a Friday night at two in the morning to try and see Dan more, hoping that the change in the time would stop the omega leaving so early. Dan had always left as soon as the alpha was deep in sleep. He genuinely had fun with the guy, he was gorgeous and strong and funny and he seemed to care a lot about Dan. That was the problem, he was starting to get attached to this new routine and he wasn't sure if he even got along with the alpha well enough outside of their meet ups.

Two missed calls. 

Dan's skin was starting to itch with anticipation, his mind flashing back to previous experiences he'd had with the alpha and a smile wormed its way onto his face. If the alpha rang back then Dan would break his rule. Except that was it, it was 02:32 now and no new calls. The coil of anticipation was now churning into anxiety, had he missed his chance? Was he going to give up on him. Dan's blood was boiling, sweat starting to cling to his forehead and the palms of his hands as he sat bolt upright in his bed. Was this normal? Enjoying the back and forth of somebody wanting you was normal, right? It was only fair to panic when they lost interest. His phone lit up, instantly calming his nerves immediately when the alpha's name lit up his screen. The dumb contact photo he took proudly filling the screen reminding Dan of how much fun the guy actually was. Before he could stop himself he'd picked up. 

"Hi, Phil"

"Hi Dan, i'm outside your apartment building".


End file.
